The Secret Saturdays: Kur's return
by storyteller316
Summary: The Saturdays are back, this time they are on the hunt for the truth of Kur after his powers returned to Zak along with a few boosts.
1. Chapter 1: Zak's dream

Two years after Kur was lost, Zack was in his room suffering from a nightmare, screaming as he did.

"No, leave me alone!" said Zack before he jerked himself awake, finding the rest of his family standing next to his bed.

"You alright, Zack?" asked Doc.

"I was dreaming that a big cryptid was chasing me, the thing is, the size of the cryptid was not what was scaring my, it had the light of Kur in its eyes," said Zak as he wiped his sweaty forehead with his shirt sleeve.

"Zak, Kur's gone, you don't have to worry about him anymore," said Drew as she sat down next to him, her hand on his shoulder for some comfort.

"You're right," said Zak as he calmed down.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, you had better get dressed little man, Maboul and Wadi are on their way here as we speak," said Doyle.

"Right," said Zak with a smile. A little while later, Zak and the others were standing out on the helipad.

"That new outfit looks pretty good on you, Zak," said Drew. Zak had on a plain orange t-shirt, a black leather jacket with the serpent S, black pants and black and orange shoes.

"I thought I should try something new," said Zak. Fiskerton then whispered something in Doyle's ear.

"Fisk says you're dressed up because of Wadi coming here," said Doyle.

"No, I didn't!" said Zak with a blushed expression. Maboul's plane then came into sight. After it had landed, Maboul and Wadi came to greet their friends.

"It has been a while, my Saturday friends," said Maboul as he shook their hands.

"It sure has been, and I'm glad you and your daughter could come for a visit," said Doc.

"Yes, well I have something I must talk to you about, so why don't we move this into your lab," said Maboul.

"Zack, while we're talking why don't you show Wadi around?" asked Doc.

"Once Wadi gives me back my belt," said Zack as he held onto the waist of his pants to keep them from falling.

"You've gotten better, Zack, you actually realized way sooner this time," said Wadi as she handed the belt back.


	2. Chapter 2: A cave

A few hours after Wadi and her father had arrived, she and Zack were climbing the mountain with Fisk.

"So, how have you been since you lost your Kur powers?" asked Wadi.

"I've been doing good, the only problem I have is that the claw no longer works," said Zak.

"Well it was made so you could control Kur's power, makes since that it would not work after his power left you," said Wadi as they reached a cliff side big enough to hold the three of them.

"I guess you're right, but it would be cool to still be able to use it," said Zak as he pulled himself up onto the cliff. Once up, he noticed a cave a few feet away.

"Hey Fisk, do you remember a cave being up here?" asked Zak as he looked over the side at Fisk who was a few feet below.

"Uh-uh," said Fisk as he shook his head.

"Then how about we go explore it?" asked Wadi.

"Right behind you," said Zak. Fisk tried to talk them out of it, but the two still went into the cave giving him no choice but to follow.

"I do wonder when the entrance to this cave opened," said Wadi as they walked into a huge cave with strange writing all over the walls.

"What is all of this?!" asked Wadi with a surprised expression.

"I don't know, but I feel like I have seen these before," said Zak before he placed a hand on one of the walls. The next thing they knew, as if Zak's tough had caused it, the symbols on the walls began to glow bright orange.

"Now what?!" asked Wadi as Fisk started to panic.

"Gah!" screamed Zak as he grabbed his head from a sudden rush of pain.

"What's wrong, Zak?!" asked Wadi.

"It...it feels like something...is trying to get into...my mind," said Zak before he fainted.

"Zak!" said Wadi as she and Fisk ran to him.


	3. Chapter 3: Kur's return

The next day, Zak had finally awakened, finding himself in the medical bay with everyone gathered around him.

"What happened?" asked Zak as he sat in a bed.

"You fainted after going inside that cave you and Wadi found," said Drew.

"I remember now, and I thought those symbols on the walls looked familiar," said Zak as he rubbed his forehead.

"What do you mean?" asked Wadi.

"They are the same symbols from the Kur Stone," said Zak, surprising everyone else.

"How is that possible?" asked Doc.

"I don't know, but there was also a spot cut out of one wall big enough to fit the stone in," said Zak.

"We'll go up and investigate it, you stay here with Wadi and the others," said Drew.

"Sure, by the way, where is Maboul?" asked Zak.

"He went home, he asked us to watch Wadi for a while, he's hoping she'll learn not to steal as much," said Doc before they left.

"You're dad doesn't know you very well, does he?" asked Zak as he looked at Wadi who was sitting in a chair in a corner.

"Yeah; oh, I'm going to get you some water, you're probably thirsty," said Wadi as she stood up. A few minutes later, Doc and Drew were standing in the cave.

"Are we sure this is such a good idea?" asked Doyle as he walked in with the stone wrapped up in a cloth.

"We have no choice," said Doc as he took the stone from him.

"Then let's get it over with," said Drew. Doc then placed the stone into the wall, which fused back into it, releasing a burst of energy throughout the cave, causing the writing to glow.

"What have we done?!" asked Doc as he covered his eyes from the bright orange glow. However, the cave was not the only place where the glow was so bright, down in the medical bay, it was streaming out into the hallway.

"What's happening now?!" asked Wadi who, along with Fisk and the other two, couldn't get into the room since the light was too bright. In the room, Zak was screaming while holding his head from pain as the power of Kur surged through him.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

As Zak was engulfed in the orange light of Kur, something else was starting to occur around the world.

"Master has returned," said a voice from a cave in New Mexico.

"Master Kur," said a voice from a cave under a frozen lake in the Canadian wilderness.

"So, you finally returned, old foe," said a third voice from a cave deep in a mountain range in Russia. Something was even happening at Weird World.

"Just as I had planned, young Saturday," said Argost as he started to reform from the light of the two Kur powers.

"It took just a little longer, but now my next phase of the plan can begin," said Argost as he walked to a door. Back at the Saturday base, everything had finally settled down.

"Is Kur back?" asked Wadi as she stood with Zak's parents in the debriefing room.

"It looks like it," said Doc.

"But how, Argost took the power from Zak," said Wadi.

"The power Zak had before must have been a small amount, sealed in the piece of the cave we found," said Drew.

"You're right," said Zak as he walked in, still a little wabbaly from the sudden pain earlier.

"I thought we told you to keep him out of here, Fiskerton," said Doc. Fisk said something, but Doc did not understand it.

"It's not his fault dad, I forced my way past him and the others, so I could tell you about some memories I have stuck in my head now," said Zak as he took a seat at the table.

"What memories?" asked Doc.

"Kur's, I have a memory of him making a deal with his two guards," said Zak as he took an ice pack from Wadi and held it to his head.

"What was the deal?" asked Drew.

"That they would meet him in a new form one day, and then they would defeat his mortal enemy," said Zak.

"Hold on, Kur has an enemy?" asked Doyle.

"Yeah, the Wendigo," said Zak.

"No one has seen that cryptid in hundreds of years, there are only legends and false sightings," said Doc.

"That's because he has been asleep, and now he has awoken thanks to the full power of Kur returning, and the only way to beat him is to find the two Kur guardians," said Zak.

"Sounds like we're going on an adventure again," said Wadi with an excited smile.


	5. Chapter 5: New Mexico

A few days after Zak received Kur's memories, the Saturdays and Wadi went to New Mexico to find the guardian.

"The Chupacabra is one of the Kur guardians?" asked Wadi as they flew in the plane.

"The original one is, the one who is mentioned in legends is a descendant," said Zak as he placed his right hand on his forehead.

"Maybe you should have stayed back," said Drew who was worried about him.

"I'm fine mom; besides, you don't want to meet him without me, he's stronger than you might think," said Zak. A few minutes later, they were landing in the middle of a dessert.

"Which way do we go, Zak?" asked Wadi.

"There," said Zak as he pointed at a mountain not too far way.

"Looks like we're going for a hike," said Doc. A little while later, they had reached a large cliff side with a cave entrance.

"Let's take a minute to catch our breath," said Drew who was tired from the climb.

"I don't think he's going to let us," said Doyle as he noticed a black furred cryptid walk out of the cave.

"What are you humans doing here?!" asked the cryptid as it bared its fangs to them.

"Calm down, Chupa," said Zak as his eyes glowed.

"Only one being knows that name, you must be Master Kur's reincarnation," said the cryptid as it calmed down.

"That's the Chupacabra?!" asked Doc as everyone else looked at the cryptid with surprised expressions.

"Who are these humans, master?" asked Chupa.

"They are my family, and my name is Zak now," said Zak without looking away from the cryptid. However, his posture was relaxed as he talked to him.

"Then follow me Zak, and I will help you to gain more of Kur's memories like he wanted," said Chupa.

"And what about my family?" asked Zak.

"They may come as well," said Chupa as he went back into the cave.


	6. Chapter 6: The truth

After entering the cave, everyone found a giant pool of water with the same carvings from the cave edged around it, and Chupa told Zak to enter the water.

"How long do I have to stay in here?" asked Zak as he floated in the middle of the water.

"As soon as you release some of your power, the ruins will pull the memories of Kur out to the surface, you will have to stay there until the memories end," said Chupa. Zak then started to release some of Kur's energy, causing his mind to slip away as he watched Kur's memories flash before him.

"Master Kur, we have a problem!" said a young Chupa as he ran into a large room in a castle.

"What is wrong, Chupa?" asked a shadowy figure sitting on a giant throne.

"Wendigo's army is heading straight for us," said Chupa.

"What shall we do master, the army is no where near the strength to fight them," said a giant wolf.

"We have no choice but to go with the final plan," said Kur.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" asked Chupa.

"We have no choice, Wendigo uses humans to attack, and we can not harm them, now return to your homes, we will meet again when I have a new body," said Kur as he moved into a large cave behind his throne. When Zak looked inside, he recognized it as the cave he had found.

"As you wish, sir," said the two as they bowed. The last thing Zak saw was the cave fill with the orange light as the figure of a humanoid dragon stood in it. The orange light then entered the carvings of the cave.

"Whoa!" said Zak as he woke up back in the pool.

"What's wrong, Zak?!" asked a worried Drew.

"It's what I just saw, Kur's last act," said Zak.

"Our meeting before he sealed himself in the Cave of Truth," said Chupa with no expression.

"But I still don't understand how a part of it separated from the rest," said Zak.

"That was Wendigo's doing, he had done that so Kur would be found sooner, but it did not work the way he thought it would, and instead has been waiting for the real Kur to return," said Chupa.

"If he's been waiting all this time to kill Kur, then we need to find Wa soon," said Zak.


	7. Chapter 7: The frozen lake

After finding Chupa in New Mexico, the group went deep into the Canadian wilderness to find the next guardian.

"So, where are we going to in the middle of a Canadian winter?" asked Doyle.

"To an ice cave that's several feet under frozen water," said Zak.

"And how are we going to get to that?" asked Doyle.

"With a little bit of Cryptid help," said Zak as he looked at Zon and Komodo.

"There's something I still don't understand, why did Wendigo not destroy the world in the time Kur's been gone?" asked Wadi.

"Both of their powers play off one another, so when Kur sealed himself away, it meant Wendigo's powers also were sealed," said Zak. Half an hour later, they had landed on the ice-covered lake.

"Alright, Komodo start digging right here," said Zak as he used the Claw to mark a spot in the snow. With a sound of complaint, Komodo started digging until he hit the ice.

"Good job, Komodo, now you can use your sword to melt the ice," said Zak.

"Not with all of these clouds, I don't have enough sunlight to use it," said Drew.

"Good thing I gave that to Zon," said Zak as he pointed at Zon who was wearing a new jacket with a bright red stone on the zipper.

"Is that a sun stone?" asked Doc.

"I believed it would come in handy," said Chupa.

"Alright Zon, go fly," said Zak as he pointed to the sky. The little pterosaur then flew up into the air, and at the right height, the sun stone started to glow as bright as the sun itself.

"Looks like I can use it now," said Drew as she held the sword out and started to blast the ice with the flame from it.

"Alright, that was stronger than I thought," said Zak as he noticed the ice had already melted all the way through.

"Now how do we get to the cave?" asked Doyle.

"It's too deep and cold to swim down to it, we would all freeze to death first," said Wadi.

"The same way the guardian got down there," said Zak as he used his powers to make a huge fish like cryptid stick its head out of the water.

"Is that the Ogopogo?!" asked Doc with a surprised expression.

"Yep, Kur put him here to help Wa come and go from his din," said Zak.

"Wait, are we going to climb in it's mouth?!" asked Doyle with a disgusted expression as the cryptid opened its large mouth.

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Zak as he climbed into the mouth.

"You got me there, little man," said Doyle as everyone followed Zak.


	8. Chapter 8: Wa

After they had reached the cave, Zak and the others exited the Ogopogo's mouth in a large cave.

"Thanks for the lift," said Zak as the Ogopogo left.

"Are you here, Wa?!" asked Chupa.

"Chupa, is that you?" asked the same wolf form Zak's memory as it emerged from a side cave.

"It's been a while old friend," said Chupa.

"It sure has been, but why are you here with these humans?" asked Wa as he noticed Zak and the others.

"Because they are the friends of Master Kur's reincarnation," said Chupa as he motioned to Zak.

"This, this boy is our master's new form?" asked Wa with a skeptical voice.

"That's right," said Zak as his eyes started to glow.

"I will not accept this, there is only one way that you can prove to me that you are our master, and that is for you to use your power on me," said Wa.

"No, I won't use my power to force you," said Zak as he put the claw away and stopped the glow from his eyes.

"Why not, it's no different than what you did with the Ogopogo!" said Wa who was enraged.

"It is different, I had no way of talking with the Ogopogo, we however can, so either except me or allow me to take back the power Kur gave you and go back to being a normal Waheela," said Zak.

"Did you just say that this thing is the Waheela?" asked Doc.

"I am, and I take back what I said about this boy, only Master Kur would be so kind, yet harsh to someone that serves him," said Wa as he bowed his head to Zak.

"I'm sorry for how he was acting, but our last master ordered him to make sure only the true reincarnation would get to the test," said Chupa.

"What test?" asked Zak.

"The test to find Kur's Key and awaken the lost kingdom of Cryptids," said Chupa.


	9. Chapter 9: The hunt begins

Later that day, Chupa and Wa were explaining about Kur's key and what the test had to do with it.

"So, this key is the only way to restore Kur's kingdom?" asked Zak.

"That is correct, and who ever finds it while in control of Kur's power will be king of all cryptids," said Wa.

"But I don't want to be the king of cryptids," said Zak.

"Neither did Kur, he used the title as a way to be friends with them and lead them to not harm humans and to stop humans from hurting them," said Chupa.

"But ruling them would be a lot more fun," said a voice from the darkness of the cave.

"We know that voice!" said Drew as they all turned to it and found Argost walking out of the darkness.

"It has been a while, Saturdays," said Argost as his eyes started glowing both orange and green.

"I'm also going to be fighting for a spot in this too," said another voice before a deer like sasquatch ran up to Zak in a blur.

"How did you get here, Wendigo?!" asked Wa.

"So, you're the cryptid that killed the last Kur," said Argost.

"That's right, and I'll be taking some of that power you have for myself," said Wendigo as he went to place his hand on Zak's head, but was stopped by a wave of orange energy.

"You know that you can't take Kur's power while in a guardian's din," said Wa.

"Then I'll have to settle with the power from another Kur," said Wendigo as he ran to Argost and stole the green Kur energy from him.

"Now that I have a Kur power of my own, I'm eligible to hunt for the key," said Wendigo with a wicked grin.

"You always did fight unfairly," said Chupa.

"So, is there a hint to finding the key?" asked Zak who was unfazed by what had just happened.

"There is, and it is that three must become one," said Wa.

"What kind of hint is that?" asked Argost.

"One that only the true Kur could figure out," said Wa before the two guardians vanished into a bright light.

"Looks like we have a puzzle to solve," said Wendigo before he left.

"I do hope you solve this puzzle, young Saturday, that way I can crush you the next time we meet," said Argost as he too took his leave.

"You're the ones who will be crushed," said Zak as his eyes glowed.


	10. Chapter 10: The answer

A week had passed since the Saturday's found out about Kur's key, and they still had not found an answer to the hint given to them.

"I can't understand how that hint is supposed to help us," said Doc as he sat at the table with his head in his hands.

"Three must become one," said Zak as he looked at the claw before an idea popped into his mind.

"That's it!" said Zak as he got up from his seat.

"Did you think of something?" asked Drew.

"Give me your sword and glove for a minute," said Zak as he held his hands out. Fisk questioned why Zak needed them.

"Because, if I'm right," said Zak as he placed Doc's glove, Drew's sword, and the Claw all in a triangle on the table.

"What are you doing, Zak?" asked Drew as Zak stood over the three artifacts with one hand held out.

"Something crazy," said Zak before he activated his power, causing the three artifacts to fuse together.

"No way," said Wadi.

"He fused them together," said Doc as he looked at the new artifact, which was a large staff with the glove at the bottom, the claw in the middle, and Drew's sword at the top in the hand of the claw.

"Meet Kur's Key," said Zak as the staff flew up into his hand.

"Our three artifacts were the key all along?" asked Drew.

"That's kind of cool," said Wadi with an impressed expression.

"What's even cooler is that I know where the kingdom is now," said Zak with a confident smile.


	11. Chapter 11: Final conflict

After Zak had found Kur's Key, he realized that the kingdom was deep in the Antarctic, which was in the middle of a snow storm.

"It's nice to see you all again," said Dr. Beeman as he met the Saturdays at his lab.

"I wish it was for better reasons," said Doc.

"I know, and I can't believe that Kur has returned," said Beeman as he looked at Zak.

"Well, the sooner we get to the location Zak told us about, the quicker things will settle down again," said Drew.

"Then it's a good thing I have snowmobiles ready to go," said Beeman. A little while later, the group was out on the snow a couple of miles from Beeman's lab.

"Yeah!" said Zak as he and Wadi hit a large bump that sent them flying a little.

"Will you two take it easy?!" asked Drew who had Fisk with her.

"Sorry mom, this is just so much fun," said Zak with a big grin.

"Just be careful," said Doc who had Zon and Komodo.

"Hey, we're coming up on the spot," said Wadi as she noticed Kur's Key glowing while it was on Zak's back. They then stopped in the middle of nowhere, five miles from Beeman's lab.

"There's nothing here," said Doc.

"Are you sure this is the right spot?" asked Drew.

"I'm sure," said Zak as the key flew from him and to a snow pile a few feet away.

"So, you did figure out the puzzle," said Argost as he appeared up on a snowbank about ten feet out from them.

"Unfortunately for you, we're here," said Wendigo as he appeared from a gust of snow blown wind.

"Actually, where your standing makes you the unfortunate ones," said Zak as the ground started shaking.

"What is this?!" asked Argost before he and Wendigo fell to the ground as two towers raised out of the snow. However, they were not alone, a whole castle grew from the ground.

"I can't believe a whole castle has been under this snow for all this long," said Drew.

"Sorry to ruin the fun, but now your power is mine!" said Wendigo as he charged toward Zak.

"Stop!" said Zak as he pointed his hand at the cryptid who stopped in his tracks, not able to move.

"What, how can this be?!" asked Wendigo in a slow but mad voice.

"You're in my kingdom now, making my power even stronger than before; and now how about we talk about your punishment for everything you have done up to now?" asked Zak as he looked at him with glowing eyes that had slit pupils like those of a snake.


	12. Chapter 12: Punishment

As Zak stood before Wendigo, the cryptid started to grow more scared while looking into his eyes.

"Kur, how did you get control of the boy?" asked Wendigo.

"We're the same person, the past Kur can't take me over," said Zak.

"Then what is with those eyes, and why is it that you can control me now?" asked Wendigo.

"My power comes to its fullest why in this kingdom, and you grow weaker here, did you forget that?" asked Zak.

"But I'm a Kur now too, it should do the same for me," said Wendigo.

"Only your power doesn't belong in this world, so it doesn't get the benefit that I do, now how about we send that power back to where it belongs," said Zak. Suddenly, a tiny hole between dimensions opened and absorbed the green Kur energy from Wendigo.

"Same goes for you, Argost!" said Zak as he stopped Argost from leaving before bringing him closer and draining the energy back into himself.

"Wow," said Wadi who was impressed by Zak's new power.

"Now then, both of you are going to spend some time in another dimension, one where nothing exists yet," said Zak as a larger hole opened up behind the two cryptids, which started to suck them in.

"I won't forget this, Kur!" said Wendigo as he fully vanished.

"We will meet again, Zak Saturday!" said Argost as he went next, before the portal closed.

"I don't believe it," said Doc with a stunned expression.

"Zak was able to get rid of the two of them," said Drew.

"And now he is the King of Cryptids," said Chupa as he and Wa walked out of the castle.

"Well, looks like there's one thing I definitely have to steal from this king," said Wadi as she walked up to him.

"And what would that be?" asked Zak.

"This," said Wadi before she laid a kiss on him that surprised everyone.

"I honestly did not see that coming," said Zak as the two pulled away from each other.

"What about this?" asked Wadi as she held up a belt.

"Yeah, that's not my belt, it's my dad's," said Zak with a smile as he pointed out that he was still wearing his own belt.

"And I'd like it back," said Doc who was holding onto his pants.

"H, how did you?" asked a surprised Wadi.

"There's a lot that you don't know about my true powers yet," said Zak with a smile.


	13. Epilogue

Thirteen years after Zak became king, he had changed a lot about the world. The first thing he did was bring peace between the cryptids and humans, both helping the other in their lives. Another change is that Zak and Wadi married and had a son. As for the rest of the family, they are the new guardians of Kur who are also studying new species of cryptids that have appeared in the world.

The End.


End file.
